


Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic List

by I_Am_A_Rock



Series: Kay's Fanfic Lists [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock
Summary: A massive list of Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfictions.(If anyone knows any good fanfics that are not on the list, please tell us. We would love to check them out.)
Series: Kay's Fanfic Lists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096535
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. #

**Author's Note:**

> This list was actually compiled by my friend [CanSortOfDraw](https://cansortofdraw.tumblr.com/)! Please Check her out.
> 
> We plan to update this list in the future and, depending on whether or not people like it, might clean the formatting up.

[ 101 Ways To Hitch A Ride With Mustang ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6124561/1/101-Ways-To-Hitch-A-Ride-With-Mustang)

Ed's trying all sorts of methods in order to get a ride to work from Roy. Roy's royally pissed off that his phone is ringing off the hook. It's all in a day's work.

[ 233 Kelvin ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6890043/1/233-Kelvin)

When a routine inspection to the Briggs supply lines goes wrong, it's a race against time and freezing temperatures as Ed tries to get the locals out of there alive...and Roy tries to get Ed out. Parental!Roy/Ed.

[ 30 Days of Hell ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2844398/1/30-Days-of-Hell)

After the Fuhrer mysteriously gives out a 30 day vacation for all military personnel, everyone takes things too seriously and won't stop thinking about the unneeded. But for our fma family, it only means 30 days of hell.


	2. A

[ A Child's Plea ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6719406/1/A-Child-s-Plea)

Ed has a request for Mustang. Stand-alone, heavy angst.

[ A Different Kind of Flame ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10993477/1/A-Different-Kind-of-Flame)

If there was a word Roy Mustang would use to describe Edward Elric, it was 'fiery'. Today, he found a new kind of fire in the young alchemist.

[ a dragon's hoard - writing_addict ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960924)

Most dragons hoard gold or jewels. Roy hoards people.

He doesn't much appreciate Hohenheim encroaching on his territory (even if it makes him confront the fact that, perhaps, Edward and Alphonse Elric are a bit more than just hoard to him. More like...hatchlings.)

[ A Father Wouldn't Leave ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9647434/1/A-Father-Wouldn-t-Leave)

First anime, episode 40-something. Tensions rise between Ed and his 'father', ending in an unexpected turn of events. Parental RoyEd, Hohenheim of Light, and lots of strong language. Summary doesn't tell a whole lot, basically a what-if story where Ed couldn't settle for a single punch. ONESHOT.

[ A Fathers Touch ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6597987/1/A-Fathers-Touch)

Eds sick and being as stubborn as he is won't admit it. But what happens when he gets sick in Roy's car? its kind of sappy, but i enjoyed writing it rated t for a few words. RoyxEd PARENTAL!

[ A Fathers' Warmth ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6097490/1/A-Fathers-Warmth)

Hughes is dead, and Roy is doing his best to cope. Unfortunately, Edward is having a hard time coping with his death as well. . . Parental Roy! Rated T for language.

[ A Fathers's Duty ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11747007/1/A-Fathers-s-Duty)

While following a possible lead on the Stone, Edward stumbles across clues to a surprising mystery. Colonel Roy Mustang has vanished, leaving no clues as to his location. A series of connected drabbles fueled by my constant craving for ParentalRoyed. POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS, INCLUDES MENTION OF TORTURE! Absolutely no Yaoi!

[ A Good Time to Call ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11842289/1/A-Good-Time-to-Call)

Roy Mustang gets an unexpected call in the middle of the night from a certain Elric brother. PARENTAL!RoyEd FLUFF

[ A Little Tangled AU - annaleigh ](https://firewoodfigs.tumblr.com/post/635015646393057280/annaleigh-a-little-tangled-au-that-the-server-and)

a little tangled au that the server and i came up with! we’ve been making so much content for it recently.. my heart.. so full

[ A Place to Feel Safe ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2318339/1/A-Place-to-Feel-Safe)

When Ed breaks out of the hospital in Central, there's only one place he would go.

[ A Sense of Feeling ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5964804/1/A-Sense-of-Feeling)

Pre-Mangaverse/Brotherhood animé. One-Shot. Edward is trapped in East City & drafted by Colonel Mustang to help with paperwork; however, minds don't stay on the tasks at hand when questions about the fourteen-year-old's automail arise.

[ A Shared Struggle ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3451455/1/A-Shared-Struggle)

Can Roy help Edward fight a battle with a demon the Colonel's met once before? ONESHOT. NONYAOI Parental!RoyEd. Warning: attempted suicide

[ A Start ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6723003/1/A-Start)

Roy realizes that he needs to make some changes in how he deals with Ed. Cute and fluffy Oneshot.

[ A Weekend At Roy's ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4453019/1/A-Weekend-At-Roy-s)

With the dorms being refurbished and all the hotels full, what choice do the brothers have other than spending the weekend at Roy's? ParentalRoy Ed Al

[ Abandoned ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6199269/1/Abandoned)

*HIATUS* Trisha died and Hoenhiem left. Now the boys are living on the streets.That is, until Roy comes in. Slightly AU. Parental RoyXEd. Royai. Summary sucks, but please read! Chapter 4 up!

[ Abstention ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2660116/1/Abstention)

An assignment to snow country under Colonel Mustang is bad enough for the damper it puts on the Elrics' search for the Stone, but downed supply lines lead to cut rations, and Ed discovers that he can't take the deprivation as well as he'd like to pretend.

[ Accountability ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708299)

Ed misses a meeting and Roy is furious--until he shows up running a fever.

[ Act Your Age, Fullmetal! ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12925791/1/Act-Your-Age-Fullmetal)

Everyone around him tells him to act his age. But what age is that exactly?

[ Adding Fire to Fire ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11995948/1/Adding-Fire-to-Fire)

When an explosion takes out their train, Ed learns something about Mustang: the Flame Alchemist can start fires. He can't put them out. Parental RoyEd. Now with a Russian translation.

[ Admissions ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7768182/1/Admissions)

"Dr. Robert Wagner almost missed the knock on his door. It was his office hour, of course, but he never actually expected his students to show up." Or, the story of how Ed went to graduate school.

[ Agreed to Disagree - Tierfal ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212487)

Two consciousnesses in one head make for some interesting conversations. (Ling and Greed)

[ Akarri and Ranowa's Months of Hugs ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505321)

A collection of the fandom challenges Akarri, the artist, and Ranowa, the writer, have done together. Angst and hugs abound!

[ Alliance Against the Milk ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9652454/1/Alliance-Against-the-Milk)

Flame and Fullmetal. Negotiations, teenage rebellion, Elysia's tears, Juvie riot, Furher is stepping back to enjoy the war between the two alchemists. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, leading a riot full of teenagers!

[ Amuse Me - Ed and Roy ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9006345/1/Amuse-Me-Ed-and-Roy)

Somehow, Ed gets landed with the job of cheering Roy Mustang up and getting him back to work.

[ An Alchemist in a Fence ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4173571/1/An-Alchemist-in-a-Fence)

Christmas does strange things to Roy Mustang's brain. Edward finds this hilarious. Riza is not amused at all.

[ An Alchemist's Will ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7952491/1/An-Alchemist-s-Will)

A brief phone call and a strange letter leave Roy feeling and fearing more than he expected when Ed finally attempts the unthinkable. He knew the boy had learned a lot, he just never realized how much Ed had learned from him. One-shot. No pairing.

[ And a Happy New Year ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13776336/1/)

Ed hasn't quite been himself after his run-in with Scar. He's been restless, flinching at loud noises and jumping at shadows. Who could possibly understand but a colonel with the same fear in his eyes. Parental Roy Mustang. Oneshot. Rating to be safe.

[ And I Won't Let Go ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4797899/1/And-I-Won-t-Let-Go)

Oneshot. Some Parental RoyEd, no yaoi. Edward Elric, suicidal? Surely not....

[ And She Burned - Spud_Ladybug ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046789/chapters/71295258)

After Riza decides to end the Hawkeye legacy, Roy Mustang is left to pick up the pieces. Based off a prompt from https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock

[ Another Mission Report Fic - taylor_tut ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708689)

Roy and Breda take care of Ed when he tries to report with a migraine.

[ Appearance ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9883395/1/Appearance)

It was the first time Ed had thought of what others would see when they looked at him.

[ Arguments and Agreements ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6313054/1/Arguments-and-Agreements)

The only thing scarier than an explosive argument between the Flame and Fullmetal is the two actually agreeing on something, as Roy's subordinates learn. Oneshot.

[ Asymmetrical: Mini Drabbles for Roy and Ed ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5695202/1/Asymmetrical-Mini-Drabbles-for-Roy-and-Ed)

A truckload of minidrabbles dedicated to Parental!Roy/Ed: officially complete. “The day that Ed learned about the Flame Alchemist’s little weakness, he stood grinning outside the Colonel’s window for an hour in the rain, just to annoy him."

[ At Gate's Edge Halloween Special ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5480321/1/At-Gate-s-Edge-Halloween-Special)

Edward experiences his first Halloween as a ghost, and Roy goes along for the haunting ride. Roy/Ed

[ AU Where Amestris Has F***ing Sensible Laws - littlemisswolfie ](https://littlemisswolfie.tumblr.com/post/184752725334/littlemisswolfie-au-where-amestris-has-fucking)

AU where Amestris has f***ing sensible laws about how old you have to be to join the military and Ed needs parental consent

[ Avalanche ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8751346/1/Avalanche)

Ed never expected his life would depend on Roy Mustang's survival skills.

[ Avowal ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6222472/1/Avowal)

The words they wanted to say had never left their mouths. But they had always managed to understand each other. Somehow.


	3. B

[ Babysteps ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6276270/1/Babysteps)

A prank and some words taken out of context land Ed with a panicked and dangerous Roy Mustang.

[ Bad Day ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5455674/1/Bad-Day)

Edward Has been having a cruddy week, but today is particularly awful. Parental Roy/Ed. Rated for some language and bullying (the bullies use ableist and homophobic slurs).

[ Bad Days ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6507394/1/Bad-Days)

On bad days, it was all Ed could do to roll out of bed and pretend to be okay.

[ Bearing It Together ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8591598/1/Bearing-It-Together)

What would it be like if Roy Mustang was there when Ed fought with Kimblee in Baschool? How would he react when Edward got impaled by that iron bar? Well it just randomly came into my head. ONE-SHOT. Parental!RoyEd.

[ Better Left Unsaid ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3993493/1/Better-Left-Unsaid)

Some things are better left unsaid. ‘I’m sorry I accidentally shot you’ is one of them.

[ Birds and Dogs ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10026338/1/Birds-and-Dogs)

Two years after the State alchemist exams, Edward and Alphonse are still searching. Back from a cold northern town, Edward has fallen sick. After being forced to admit to Roy Mustang the truth about his brother's absence, Alphonse leaves looking a little down. Roy reads over their report, and realises he's nearly missed an important event in the Elric calendar... Parental!RoyEd

[ Birthday Cake and Broken Hearts Taped Whole - Ranowa ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138567)

Roy has a long overdue visit to make to his family. (A follow-up to Akarri's Postmortem!)

[ Bitter Cold ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3832816/1/Bitter-Cold)

MY FIRST FIC. Parental! RoyEd. Big, fluffy white flakes fell lazily from the dark indigo sky, but Ed paid no attention. He couldn't believe what he had to do and nothing would ease the guilt.

[ Bittersweet Moments ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4245311/1/Bittersweet-Moments)

\--Parental!RoyEd Oneshots-- Colonel Mustang likes to catch the rare moments when the Fullmetal Alchemist acts like a child, whether he's throwing a tantrum or cowering from a storm in Mustang's office. --Bonding; Fluff--

[ Black Ice ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7567455/1/Black-Ice)

After seeing the twisted metal that they had pulled the young alchemist out of, it was hard to believe anyone could survive that. The car had been completely trashed...Parental Roy/Ed no Yaoi complete

[ Blackwell Springs - SiryyGray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408596/chapters/64333228)

Ed can’t put his finger on it, but something about this town isn’t quite right. The folks smile a little too much, the soil is a little too rich, and no one ever seems to leave.

[ Blind Roy AU ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659283)

In this one, Roy visits the Hughes house a few months after the Promised Day. He refused Marcoh’s offer to heal his eyes.

[ Blues Upon a Whistle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163231/chapters/71597376)

Ed is more than six feet under, but still very much alive. He owes that to a crumpling street and collapsing building. It’s too dark to see, too cold to feel, and he’s certain he’s going crazy. Or maybe that’s just the concussion.

All he can do is wait and keep breathing.

[ break point (where we wash ashore) - sometimes i write stuff ](https://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/633566082209316864/break-point-where-we-wash-ashore-more-cos-fic)

more cos fic? more cos fic.

(tw for what basically amounts to a panic attack i guess)

[ Break the ice ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3801164/1/Break-the-ice)

If you'd just manage to break the ice, maybe you'd get a chance to get deeper. Colonel Roy Mustang finds Ed lying on the street, exhausted from the miles he's run for his guilt. Parental!RoyEd

[ BrightEyed Sun ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7068426/1/BrightEyed-Sun)

"Edward always had a way of succeeding where others would have failed." Parental!Roy

[ Broken ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4448522/1/Broken)

Oneshot It's so hard to watch him, sitting there quietly in uniform, doing paperwork and following orders like the dog he said he wasn't. I knew he had been beaten, but I didn't realize until now just how broken he really was. Roy POV Parental!RoyEd

[ Bruises ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10801686/1/Bruises)

Not all the bruises we leave upon our loved ones are visible for all to see but Mustang must come to grips with the full implications of the two young children in his charge when catches a glimpse of the ones left by the brothers. One-shot. Mild Paternal!Mustang

[ Burned- Chapter 1 ](https://fluffykitty1999-blog.tumblr.com/post/631690097542250496/burned-chapter-1)

(You have to search through their posts to find the other chapters)

[ Burning Bridges ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2181532/1/Burning-Bridges)

Roy finds Ed asleep in his office and a look at the date sparks some interesting realizations. Oneshot.

[ By Chance or Changing Course ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3937173/1/By-Chance-or-Changing-Course)

It started as a last minute mission, it ended with a train crash and a trip through his old hometown. Roy Mustang isn't ready to face his demons, especially not with Ed in tow. [Parental!RoyEd] [BEING REVISED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/25 - Merry Christmas!


	4. C

[ Camera Shy ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8557110/1/Camera-Shy)

.:C:. "To ensure the safe performance of all authorized activities, do not destroy Vital Testing Apparatus." "Aw, shut up," Edward retorted, lowering the gun. He kicked the now-broken surveillance camera for good measure. "I'll destroy whatever the heck I want to." FMA/Portal Crossover

[ Can We Sleep With You? ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3203817/1/Can-We-Sleep-With-You)

Young Edward And Alphonse's First Night At Colonel Mustangs' House. [Chibi!Ed Chibi!Al Oneshot] [Sequel To 'The Beginning Of A New Era']

[ Capra - SiryyGray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466887/chapters/61773544)

Edward should be dead. Bullet to the back, straight through his lungs and out the other side. But instead he wakes up back in Amestris, fully alive and baffled. Problem is, this isn’t his Amestris. Someone’ll catch on eventually, so he runs and hopes they don’t follow. Unfortunately for him, Mustang’s team is stubborn in every world and already has a collective degree in conspiracy-busting.

Or

I grab post-canon by the throat, break it over my knee and caber toss 03 Ed into the Brotherhood-verse. Chaos ensues, as is tradition with all things Elric-related.

[ Captain Jolly ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13529364/1/Captain-Jolly)

Ed and Al find themselves in over their heads when they give credit for Ed's latest scheme to Captain Jolly. The catch: Captain Jolly doesn't actually exist. Ed-level chaos ensues as the two brothers bend over backwards to keep the military from finding that out. One-shot. Complete.

[ Captivity ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549582/chapters/53884666#workskin)

Ed’s body was deteriorating fast. What Mustang saw was not what he was expecting. He was expecting rage-filled words and hissing to come from the man aimed at their captors. What he saw instead broke his heart.

or

Ed deals with being isolated and has help from the best of people.

[ Care ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2631793/1/Care)

In which Ed takes care of a sick Roy Mustang. Friendship fic!

[ Caregiver ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9858393/1/Caregiver)

Alphonse gets a surprise when he learns that Roy Mustang cares for the two of them, not just Edward because he is his subordinate. A short, slightly plotless but sweet interlude with gratuitous parent Roy-Al and parent Roy-Ed with more focus on the former. No spoilers, rated for Ed's mouth.

[ Catch as Catch Can ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4315592/1/Catch-as-Catch-Can)

The Fullmetal Alchemist was in hot pursuit of his quarry. Considering his quarry was the Flame Alchemist, Hawkeye was genuinely surprised that every single building in the headquarters was still standing.

[ Central Mishap - catsandcanaries ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984724/chapters/45079477)

"Okay well…don't be alarmed… but I may or may not have just been shot," Edward chided, his eyes half closed as he leaned heavily against the desk for support, his hand clenching the black undergarments tightly.

"You….what?!"

[ Chained ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12237947/1/Chained)

Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, has been accused of murder and was forced into hiding. There have been several reported sightings of him across the city, as he seems to be searching for something. Now it's up to Colonel Mustang to figure out the truth before the military catches on. Parental!Roy/Ed

[ Chance ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7044093/1/Chance)

When Edward is attacked and hurt by an alchemist, Roy is the one that finds Fullmetal in the wreckage and gets him help. Parental Roy/Ed.

[ Checkmate ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6385198/1/Checkmate)

How'd you like to play a friendly little game, Fullmetal?

[ Chill ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2803623/1/Chill)

He sees the world around him shatter.

[ Closer Than We Thought - EdElricFan1001 ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3705020/1/Closer-Than-We-Thought)

Roy gives Ed an unimportant assignment and it ends terribly. First of a twopart series. Parental!RoyEd.Sequel out! Titled 'All Was Well'.

[ Colonel Mustang's Observations of a Shrimp ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2924896/1/Colonel-Mustang-s-Observations-of-a-Shrimp)

Because writing out ‘Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist’ every five seconds would take far too long, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, will hereby be referred to as ‘Subject A’. HOLY CHEESE CHAPTER THREE LIVES.

[ Come Clean ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2581901/1/Come-Clean)

Roy and Ed shower off together. EdRoy FRIENDSHIP, I swear! The two finally find equal footing within the knowledge of each other's scars.

[ Come Hell Or High Water - manga.geek.3 ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11239088/1/Come-Hell-Or-High-Water)

"Bastard Colonel." He muttered under his breathe. "All his-" cough, "fault." - Where Ed gets kidnapped and tortured. Rated T for language and obviously torture. Please R&R! Always makes my day! One-Shot. Slight Parental!RoyEd And unfortunately I do not own them.

[ Comfort - Bookwrm389 (orphan_account) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933618)

The Fullmetal Alchemist? Afraid of needles? Ed's phobia was irrational and downright juvenile, but why did this fear exist in the first place?

[Comfort - zosimos](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7529693/1/Comfort) [(AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273704)

Reverse'verse - It's flu season again, joy. Roy is not a fan.

[ Comfortable ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3851962/1/Comfortable)

When Edward comes to turn in a report, Mustang is a little worried at how tired he looks. No pairing.

[ Count to Ten ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10888085/1/Count-to-Ten)

Ed's life hangs in the balance as the people who care about him beg him to stay. Ed wonders if he can.

[ Counting Bodies Like Sheep - Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130858)

Bradley becomes a liability early on during the Ishval War, and is taken out by Envy on the orders of Father. Roy is converted into the Homunculus of Wrath against his will.

No one is happy about this.

[Cowardice - apockalypsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506667)

"You know why I came back here instead of leaving the fucking military like I should have? Because I thought, oh, Mustang may be an asshole, but he's got a cause. Because I thought that under all this bullshit, you were a good person, but - you really are just a bastard, aren't you?" ( **WARNING** Edward Elric x Roy Mustang)

[ Crash ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4772406/1/Crash)

Colonel Mustang and Fullmetal fight to keep each other alive in the wake of a deadly car accident. One-shot.

[ Creative kid ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3525212/1/Creative-kid)

Ed must give colonel Mustang his report, but unfortunately his right arm is broken and Mustang can't read his writing. So, what happens when he puts Havoc write Eds story down...? A complete disaster for his part. I suck at summaries. Parental!RoyEd R&R


	5. D

[ Darkling ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7784600/1/Darkling)

"I've been around the block a time or two, Ed. You don't have to do everything alone, because you're not alone. That's why I'm here." Parental Roy/Ed.

[ Dead Eyes ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12551989/1/Dead-Eyes)

Ed had been gone for months. Roy supposes that he should have been grateful for that. Grateful in a sick, twisted sort of way. Because what would have happened if he hadn't found out, if he hadn't been forced to look so deeply into his subordinate's eyes, if he hadn't been left to wonder and debate for days? Long story short, if Ed hadn't been away, Roy would have had no damn clue.

[ Dead on Arrival ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12431187/1/Dead-on-Arrival)

COMPLETE! It's not easy solving your own murder, even for a ghost. When Edward Elric is murdered, Truth offers him a deal: find his murderer in exchange for his life. Ed decides to take him up on his offer, but things are never simple. With Roy and Riza on the run and Al nowhere to be found, Ed has his work cut out for him. All in a day's work for a very dead Fullmetal Alchemist.

[ Dead Weight Known as Roy Mustang - Ranowa ](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/13304157)

It is a travesty of astronomical proportions, Gracia determines, that her husband is in the hospital after being shot, and yet his best friend has somehow stressed himself into an even worse condition trying to find his attacker.

She’d have been lying to say she hadn’t signed up for this, though.

[ Dealmaking - Barkour ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84921)

Greed said, "Why be king of one tiny country—" "—when you can rule the world entire," said Ling. "Yes, I've heard this. But Xing is not so tiny as you think." (Ling and Greed)

[ demon alchemist - metisket ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/31364)

Edward’s a vigilante.

[ Distorting Equivalency ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12116762/1/Distorting-Equivalency)

All Ed knows is that he's been kidnapped by a madman. Starring hurt!Ed and protective!Roy; Parental RoyEd. Complete, all epilogues up!

[Do You Trust Me? - ohmytheon](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12227646/1/Do-You-Trust-Me) [(AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521207)

Honestly, people should know by now that it's not a good idea to kidnap Edward Elric, unless you want to deal with his flame-wielding, maybe protective-more-than-is-necessary boss.

[ Dollmaker ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12656543/1/Dollmaker)

A serial killer from Roy's past has one last surprise before he's executed as a parting gift for the Colonel. Parental!RoyEd.

[ Don't Leave Me Hanging ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13168193/1/Don-t-Leave-Me-Hanging)

Ed. Roy. Arguing. Everything is as normal, and all is right with the world... except for the little detail that it takes place with the both of them hanging off a cliff.

[ Don't You Dare ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9223658/1/Don-t-You-Dare)

Edward takes a bullet on the battlefield. Fatherly RoyEd. Slight AU. Oneshot.

[ Dragon!Roy AU ](https://black-quadrant.tumblr.com/post/122320963516/this-is-for-you-rollingthediices-he-might-just-be)

I KIND OF REALLY WANT TO EXPOUND ON THIS AND WRITE MORE DRAGON!ROY IS SO FUN

[ Dreams of the Future ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12134281/1/Dreams-of-the-Future)

Ed has a bad dream, and the absolute last thing he wants now is to talk about it with Mustang. But Mustang's not leaving. Parental RoyEd.

[ drifting (and the way home is lost) - shutupsolace ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443605)

Ling Yao’s inner narrative as he struggles with the introduction of the philosopher’s stone to his body.

[ Drunk!Riza ](https://aliquidlatine.tumblr.com/post/47279981276/drunkriza)

Royai, hints of Rebecca x Havoc and Havocai


	6. E

[ Eastern Command's On Fire Again ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10542201/1/Eastern-Command-s-On-Fire-Again)

A collections of oneshots, be they humorous or angsty, serious or straight-up crack, centering around the Flame Alchemist and his loyal subordinates (plus one shrimp and his brother).

[ Encounters ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2160310/1/Encounters)

Was the train to Central the very first time Roy and Edward met? Or maybe there was another time when they were both younger...

[ Equivalence - Konsui's Little Brother ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6817365/1/Equivalence)

It made perfect sense, if he thought about it. There was no other reason why Edward's height never changed, why he never grew, why he was still just as skinny as when he first joined the military. And it brought a jolt of pride when he thought about it.

[ Equivalence - Shearmouth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093469/chapters/66157054)

For Whumptober 9-12.

Roy never even saw them.

[ Equivalent Exchange - FunshineXD ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10754847/1/Equivalent-Exchange)

One-Shot. Edward and Roy struggle to evade their pursuers while trying to stay alive. A chance occurrence has Hoenheim realizing that - despite his absence - his boys always had a father. Parental Roy.

[ Equivalent Exchange - Yanagi-wa ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6265213/1/Equivalent-Exchange)

Roy wonders why Ed is so small.

[ Euphoria ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13084368/1/Euphoria)

Ed was sure that the night was going to be terrible; insomnia, nightmares, and sleep deprivation were never a good combination. Roy Mustang was there, though, and he somehow made it tolerable. (Whumptober, Parental!RoyEd)

[ Executive Decision ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12114364/1/Executive-Decision)

Because even though it's returned what was stolen, the Truth is still tenacious. Parental RoyEd post-series oneshot


	7. F

[ Family: Brother Found - Jason_M_Lee ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001108)

The Philosopher's Stone wasn't the only thing Ling found. Just a touch AU.

[Fanfic by firewoodfigs ](https://ruinsofxerxes.tumblr.com/post/628370875189723136/firewoodfigs-meridianheroine-ruinsofxerxes)

someone should write a fanfic of when Al’s in the hospital after getting his body back and Ed comes in and does this…

[ Father's Day - Tamasha ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2982170/1/Father-s-Day)

A father doesn't necessarily have to be the one who sired you.' Roy and Ed paternal fluff.

[ Father's Day - ZaKai ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5154816/1/Father-s-Day)

Ed decides to get Mustang something for Father’s Day. :Fluff, Parental!Roy, Gen:

[ Feel Like This Forever ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6471481/1/Feel-Like-This-Forever)

Oneshot. As an unknown person once said, "You must be at the end of your rope. I felt a tug." And now Edward and Mustang finger the fraying ends of theirs, as they hold on for dear life. Because it would take so little for it all to slip away. NOT yaoi.

[ Fever ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2443014/1/Fever)

[Bluebird's Illusion, set in the military!Ed timeline] On the day when Ed's sick, the Fuhrer and Roy insist he take a day off. But Ed doesn't listen... [drabble, paternal!Roy]

[ Fevered Flame Alchemist ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9947345/1/Fevered-Flame-Alchemist)

Roy Mustang is a strong, intelligent, if not occasionally arrogant commanding officer... but what happens when he falls ill? Will the rest of team Mustang step up to lend him a hand? Contains minor OC appearances. Possible hints of implied Royai if you squint, but otherwise no pairings involved. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

[ Fighting Blind ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11967064/1/Fighting-Blind)

The first time the colonel showed up with a black eye, Team Mustang didn't question him. The second time, they were unsure, and the third time, they start following him to find out what he's hiding. Royai, Brotherhood AU where Roy doesn't get his sight back.

[ Finally ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3342960/1/Finally)

A sick Edward hopes his illness will go unoticed, however his hopes are dashed when a concerned Colonel Mustang appears. Not a Yaoi story......slight fulff at most

[ Fire Breathing Roy ](https://spectra-bear.tumblr.com/post/633849624165253121/nerbert-fullmetalfish-phantomrose96)

F***. F***. I can’t stop thinking about Roy straight up fire bending from his throat bc of that thing i just reblogged I’m sweating so bad FML FML FML FML!!!!

[ Firebreather AU ](https://snickerby.tumblr.com/tagged/firebreather+au)

Fire Breathing Roy AU

[ First Timers ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11371720/1/First-Timers)

Leaving your son with a babysitter is easy, right? That's what Roy and Riza think as well as they leave their 6 months old son in the Elrics' care. But only then they realize how precious their child really is to them... Inspired by a comic by "theysangastheyslew" on tumblr.

[ flames of sorrow - starryeyedchar ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333501)

Scar's face hardened. “State alchemists are far from innocent. They are a plague on this Earth, and I will wipe them out.”

Roy clicked the safety off. Scar didn't even flinch. “Big words from someone who's been using alchemic destruction to kill them.”

“It's not the same. What I'm doing is justice.”

“What you're doing is murder,” Roy snapped. “And the only reason that I haven't already pulled this trigger is because I don't kill lightly. Unlike you.”

Scar stopped. When he spoke again, his voice sent chills down Roy's spine. “Oh? You mean to tell me that you aren't a murderer yourself? Hero of Ishval?”

Or the one where Roy is the one to cross paths with a vengeful Scar, instead of Edward. And Roy's limbs aren't made of metal.

[ Flawless ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7137743/1/Flawless)

Ed hates automail.

[ Fma Detective Au ](https://persnickety-doodles.tumblr.com/tagged/fmadetectiveau/chrono)

Fma Detective Au

[ FMA SHORT FIC ](https://x-rainflame-x.tumblr.com/post/637798735950315520/some-nonsense-mildly-nerdy-challenged-me-to-write)

Some nonsense @mildly-nerdy challenged me to write today. Written in fifteen minutes over my lunch break. To say this has been edited would be an overstatement. Enjoy the silliness. (Al updates Ed’s wardrobe.)

[ Focus ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6905264/1/Focus)

Mustang, Edward, and all the other Alchemists of fair Amestris are starting to lose their grip on their own minds and bodies. The Amestrian military is in chaos as dozens of its higher-ranking officers start losing their minds to an unknown sickness,

[ For the Night Has Been Unkind ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10319504/chapters/22816637)

Even with the straitjacket off, Ed never feels like it's really gone.

[ for we all have our nightmares (even me, my dear) - writing_addict ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497304)

The nightmares were bearable. Really. If this was the punishment he got for letting his people die, for failing them, for being selfish, then he would happily carry that weight. It was the smallest price to pay for their sacrifice.

He knew he deserved them.

Or: Ling gets slightly more injured than in canon during the Promised Day and winds up in the hospital with the Elrics and the rest of Colonel Mustang's team--while dealing with survivor's guilt, PTSD, and years of pressure to become the ruler of an entire empire.

Now, I don't know about you guys, but that's not great for a teenager's psyche.

Enter Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, determined to be this kid's support for as long as he needs it (and oh boy, does he need it). (Parental RoyLing)

[ Freudian Slip ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7612671/1/Freudian-Slip)

Oneshot Ed has just returned from a mission and just wants to sleep. Roy takes care of him and hears something he never expected. Parental RoyEd, fluff, no yaoi

[ Friends to Lean On ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6170543/1/Friends-to-Lean-On)

"Why do you always push people away when you need them?" Something is bothering Ed, and Roy wants to help. But can he get through to a stubborn kid like Edward Elric, especially when he's in such a bad mood? Parental!RoyEd. Mild language. Oneshot.

[ Frozen Alone ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6314088/1/Frozen-Alone)

When a blizzard sweeps through Central, you'd think it would be wise to stay inside. But for a child prodigy, Ed isn't acting so wise at the moment. Parental Roy fic. NO SLASH! Rated T because I'm paranoid.

[ Fullmetal Alchemist Presumed Dead ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8869499/1/Fullmetal-Alchemist-Presumed-Dead)

Ed is presumed dead after the Baschool incident. Colonel Roy Mustang reads it in the newspapers. One-Shot, Parental!RoyEd, Absolutely Non-Yaoi


	8. G

[ Get Better - Withstarryeyes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331981)

Ed gets poisoned but comes to give his report at Central. Goes as well as you'd expect. NOT SLASH! NO ROY/ED

[ Giants in the Forest - SiryyGray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684148/chapters/59652133)

If you asked Ed, he’d tell you it started when someone got drugged.

If you asked Roy, it started when he woke up to a concrete ceiling.

However you spin it, they both end up in the middle of a forest, battered and exhausted, dragging one another to safety ad nauseam. It doesn’t help that they’re being hunted. Humans can be cruel. Nature can be worse.

[ GIFTS AND TRINKETS ](https://x-rainflame-x.tumblr.com/post/634402330396278784/gifts-and-trinkets)

Gifts and Trinkets Mustang has given Hawkeye over the years (Royai).

[ Giving Out ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12095887/1/Giving-Out)

He was slowly beginning to despise Mustang's pompous ass. He was mostly grumpy because his automail had been irritating him that morning too. Rated T for language

[ Gold From Lead - Bookwrm389 (orphan_account) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934326)

There were whispers. There was absolutely no way to stop them. Ed would rip out his spleen if he knew what all those people were insinuating about the two of them.

[ Ground Rules ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5184375/1/Ground-Rules)

Twelve year olds are impressionable, vulnerable and, most of all, volatile. That in mind, Mustang decides to lay down a few rules before Ed meets his team.


	9. H

[ Headcanons, AUs, and Stories I will never write about - I_Am_A_Rock ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833631)

A collection of random AUs and story ideas for various fandoms.

[ Heart ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9267791/1/Heart)

After Ed is injured searching for the Stone, Roy is convinced that he and Al need some downtime. Hughes gets wind of this and insists that they go camping, but nothing is ever easy, and a relaxing weekend in nature soon turns into a fight for their lives. Parental!Roy. Rating for violence and injury, just to be safe. COMPLETE.

[ hell (in high water) - presumenothing (justjoy) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124976)

They weren’t even meant to stop in Resembool.

Wouldn’t have, if not for the torrential rain that had forced everyone to disembark instead of continuing on to the next stop, and Roy makes sure to include the appropriate dismay in his voice when he reports this to East Command over the train station’s phone.

(what if it wasn’t izumi and sig in resembool when the river overflowed but mustang and hawkeye)

[ Hero of the People ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10786898/1/Hero-of-the-People)

Edward Elric is known to most as the champion of the common man. However, some people find it hard to believe that a military dog has turned to their side. On this day, every doubt has been erased from their minds. The people do have a champion. A child who spilled his blood to prevent harm to the innocent. He was their blood-stained hero.

[ His Worst Fear ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12602842/1/His-Worst-Fear)

Mustang has a nightmare he will never forget. What will it take for him to realize it wasn't real? Parental!RoyEd Oneshot.

[ Home Is Where the Couch Is - taylor_tut ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313876)

A prompt from whump bingo from my tumblr for Ed lingering at HQ because he doesn't want to be alone when Al's gone. Roy understands, but thinks that three days without sleep is a little excessive.

[ Hospital Snow Angels - Ranowa ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581249)

Several weeks after the Promised Day, it snows in Central, and Al wants nothing more than to go outside. Fluff, Papa Roy, Mama Hawk.

[ How Maes's Day Went From Good to Great - Lost_And_Longing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402542)

Maes had suspected that Roy and Ed's relationship was not as hostile as it appeared on the surface, but he'd never expected his suspicions to be confirmed so firmly.

[ Human Behavior - lilisky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155528/chapters/68989488)

After Ed suffers from a breakdown, Mustang forces him to take temporary leave from his military duties and attend therapy in the midst of a crisis in East City. When matters quickly take a turn for the worst, Ed is unexpectedly thrust into the darkest reaches of human degradation.

[ Hypothermia - Hawkpath13 ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6849078/1/Hypothermia)

A blizzard whips through Central, with Ed and Roy caught right in the middle! When one of them catches a deadly disease, what will become of our fair heros? Rated T. PARENTAL!Roy and Ed! Please read and review!

[ Hypothermia - mildlynerdy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374530)

Have a nice swim,’ huh? Roy thought bitterly, coughing again and spitting phlegm into the mud beside him. He sat back on his ankles and wiped the corner of his mouth on his sleeve, frowning at the equally drenched jacket, compliments of their “escort.”

Was the entire inspection order a farce? Or was it an interception of official plans? Either way, he would have to worry about it later. He had to focus on surviving the oncoming night.

Content Warning: drowning, CPR


	10. I

[ I Hate This Part ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5624637/1/I-Hate-This-Part)

"We compared your symptoms to those of the late Mrs. Elric." the doctor paused "They are a match." Edward sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mr. Elric. But the sickness is genetic." RoyEd Warning: Character death

[ I hate you A to Z ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5995094/1/I-hate-you-A-to-Z)

Roy and Ed have an alphabetical insult contest. Hilarity ensues.

[ I Hate You ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10675943/1/I-Hate-You)

A series of small, yet meaningful moments shared between Edward and Roy Mustang throughout their lives. Parental!RoyEd, mentions of EdWin and Royai. One-shot.

[ Ice cream ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3642812/1/Ice-cream)

Roy and Hughes get a laugh from telling Ed what ice cream is made from. [nonyaoi, oneshot, crack fic]

[ If I Die ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9342307/1/If-I-Die)

Ed's trapped under rubble with a serious injury. Just when he's about to give up, he sees the future. A future that would come true if he died. One-Shot, Non-Yaoi. Parental!RoyEd as always.

[ Ignis Aurum Probat - writing_addict ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804735/chapters/42007445)

Edward Elric is born early into the dead of winter, on an island twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing-To-Death. He comes into the world sickly and small--and endlessly defiant, burning with the kind of rage that can shake the foundations of the universe. The gods themselves hear that scream, that roar of fury and thunder promising to remake the world as they know it, and wonder.

Fifteen years later, Ed brings down the Night Fury that's been plaguing his people for generations, stands over it with the perfect opportunity to make the kill...and spares it. 

And just like that, the Norns begin weaving the fate of a hero.

[ Ill-Tempered ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13002052/1/Ill-Tempered)

Edward returned to East City after allegedly completing a mission only to never deliver his report to Colonel Mustang. Tired of waiting, Roy sends Havoc to bring the young alchemist to the office, but later gets a call saying that Ed had been taken to the ER. Parental!RoyEd sickfic

[ Impaled in The Cold ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5205624/1/Impaled-in-The-Cold)

Roy and Ed are in a car wreck! Will Ed survive the night? Will Roy be able to keep Ed from giving up? Will Help arrive on time? Fraternal!RoyxEd

[ In Memoriam - sapphireswimming ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369662#main)

Roy was sick of the hospital, but his premature escape couldn't have come at a worse time.

[ Incognito ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3559746/1/Incognito)

Roy has always protected himself by staying distant, professional. There are only a few select people he chooses to let in… people who are really real. Roy and Ed.

[ Inequivalent Exchange ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13023578/1/Inequivalent-Exchange)

The Flame Alchemist pays Fullmetal a visit and asks a 520 cens favor. Edward is forced to consider if it's possible to be an alchemist without alchemy. Featuring: the Elric children and plain black coffee.

[ Instincts ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12574483/1/Instincts)

Edward couldn’t take it anymore. He had hit a breaking point, and this time there was not a single person to turn to... or so he thought. Parental!RoyEd, trigger warning for anxiety and slight language.

[Intertwined - BloodyWar2411](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693193/chapters/33951429)

Edward Elric had one of the rarest Cores in the world, but no one could know that. Roy Mustang had one of the only Cores in the world that Ed could bond with, but he was a bastard with a god-complex. Now, because of said bastard and the military's insistence that the academy was important, they have to live together for two months.

Ed had survived worse though... right?

( **WARNING** Edward Elric x Roy Mustang)

[ Intuition ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12773421/1/Intuition)

It was rare for the Elric brothers to fight. Roy and Riza haven't known them for long, but a strong intuition urges them to help. Winter Solstice wouldn't be the same with a family broken apart, after all. Implied Royai. Parental.

[ It's Okay to Cry ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9728185/1/It-s-Okay-to-Cry)

As far as Roy was concerned, Ed could cry whenever he wanted.

[ It'll Grow (Unlike You) - MetamorphicRocky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486043)

When Colonel Mustang goes to receive an inventory of Fullmetal’s injuries at the hospital, he runs into a little surprise, courtesy of a very confused Ed.


	11. J

[ Jealousy ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9689019/1/Jealousy)

Edward didn't have a problem with sharing. He was actually one of the most giving people anyone could be lucky enough to run into on the street. But he was only twelve, and twelve-year-olds did have their moments. This, however, was NOT one of them. Parental!RoyEd fluff

[ Just Like You ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2709240/1/Just-Like-You)

“You were right. Tucker was right. They were all right. I’m just like them.” Ed returns from a harrowing mission and Roy does his best to draw the story out of him and get him back to reality.


	12. K

[ Kitty Egg Rolls ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3812676/1/Kitty-Egg-Rolls)

Alphonse wants to keep some cats he found and goes to Mustang for help. [One Shot Drabble, Humor, Non Yaoi]


	13. L

[ Lackluster ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7921368/1/Lackluster)

Ed is removed from his abusive stepfather's care after years of hurt – and placed in the home of his direct superior Roy Mustang. With Al missing and Ed attempting to cope with unbelievable scarring, can Roy hope to be able to help Ed? Warning: child abuse.

[ Lactose ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7591399/1/Lactose)

Why does Ed really refuse to drink milk?

[ Lectures - taylor_tut ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207403)

A request from my tumblr for Ed overworking himself, forgetting to eat, and collapsing in Roy's office. :)

[ Let Me Go ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3805831/1/Let-Me-Go)

Just let me go, Mustang. Let me go.

[ Light at the End of the Tunnel ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12197650/1/Light-at-the-End-of-the-Tunnel)

While in pursuit of a wanted criminal, Edward and Roy end up in the sewer system below Central. Things quickly take a turn for the worst. Parental/Friendship One-Shot

[ Like a Dog ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10195171/1/Like-a-Dog)

A mission doesn't go quite as planned, and Ed suffers from some . . . unusual side-effects. One-shot, Parental!Roy, Parental!Hughes.

[ Like Family ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11323092/1/Like-Family)

When Edward joined the military, he and Alphonse thought they knew what to expect. One thing they didn't expect, however, was that they would gain a new family. A series of one-shots centering around Parental!RoyRiza/EdAl before, during, and after Brotherhood, with bits of Royai, Edwin, and the rest of Team Mustang.

[ Likeness - Bookwrm389 (orphan_account) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935478)

One morning mere hours before an inspection, Roy is amazed to receive absolute proof that his young subordinate is growing up.

[ Little Weapon ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7008301/1/Little-Weapon)

Fuhrer Bradley wants to test Ed's ability as a soldier. Parental!Roy. Rated T for adult themes, non-yaoi, no spoilers.

[ Look at Me ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12618342/1/Look-at-Me)

Roy isn't exactly sure how he would have expected Hohenheim to act after seeing his sons again, but this definitely wasn't it. Parental!RoyEd. Slight au where Hohenheim is more of a jerk than he actually is.

[ Loophole ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5886989/1/Loophole)

Ed decides Al deserves his due. Mustang is not amused.

[ Lost ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512132/chapters/56385559)

Roy Mustang and Edward Elric are suddenly Kidnapped. A man that Edward had stopped a few months back was now out for revenge on the teen that had stopped his research into human transformation. Now using Ed as his test subject and Roy an unforeseen second hostage the man can finally continue his research, torturing Edward to no end. With his right arm gone and a completely useless flame alchemist tied up in the same room Ed has to find a way to escape.

[ Luck ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4669466/1/Luck)

Colonel Roy Mustang has been having a bad week. Unfortunately for him, it's about to get a whole lot worse.


	14. M

[Men and Angels - Laora](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7978932/1/Men-and-Angels) [(AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040400/chapters/50046509)

Trisha can't understand; she's terrified, but she has to stay calm. Her boys are gone, replaced by her sons from the future...and something, she knows, is terribly wrong.

[ Midnight: Filial Meeting - Jason_M_Lee ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001168)

Roy has a late night encounter in Xing, leaving him with wistful memories. AU-ish, follows "Family: Brother Found".

[ midnight hours (falling apart) - writing_addict ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399686/chapters/64309984)

During a diplomatic mission to Xing, Roy sees signs of something worrying, and gives the newly-named Heir to the throne an out if he ever needs one.

Five months later, Ling Yao knocks on his door in the middle of the night, and proceeds to shatter.

(Parental RoyLing)

[ Military Appreciation Day ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4679863/1/Military-Appreciation-Day)

Ed learns a very valuable lession from a group of Kindergarteners.

[ Military Courtesy - Bookwrm389 (orphan_account) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935523)

"Hey, Colonel." It just wasn't right that such a peppy and normal salutation should make Roy's instincts surge into survival mode and his fingers itch with the need to reach for his gloves. "What are you up to, Fullmetal?"

[ Milk and Cookies ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12536223/1/Milk-and-Cookies)

It's Father's Day in Amestris and the Elric brothers have been invited over to the Hughes residence to bake cookies. Ed was already reluctant, but his mood is further ruined when he finds that the fire hazard known as Roy Mustang is also there. Father's Day Oneshot.

[ Mini Skirt Colonel ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6048153/1/Mini-Skirt-Colonel)

Ed says just what he thinks about Roy Mustang. Based from Vic Mignogna's famous mini skirt line. No slash.

[ Mistakes ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3690142/1/Mistakes)

We all make mistakes that come back to haunt us. WARNING: Graphic violence, character death (ZOMBIE AU THAT MAKES SENSE)

[ Moderation - taylor_tut ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072766)

A drabble request from my tumblr for Ed being exhausted and sick but not wanting to go home until he's finished with his work.

[ Monster - RanowaOldStuff (Ranowa) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967676)

It's the night after Kimbley's trial. Maes finds Roy.

[ Mustang regains his eyesight - Rain ](https://x-rainflame-x.tumblr.com/post/632786059808391168)

[ My Master Ed ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11195198/1/My-Master-Ed)

Slave number Twenty Three didn't know what to make of his new Master. The strange boy was nothing like other slave owners. Short on both height and temper, yet strangely kind to him, Master Ed seemed to know something about him that he didn't himself. Just what was it? Time-travel fic.


	15. N

[ Name-Calling - Lost_And_Longing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149960/chapters/55404199)

From the start, Roy Mustang had always believed in Edward Elric. Even after he'd learned the horrific story of their attempt at human transmutation, Mustang had just looked at Ed and offered him a chance. He'd come when Ed was despondent, weak, and helpless...and offered him a way out.

Maybe that was why, out of all the men Ed knew, Roy was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father.

5 + 1 things, but Ed's names for Roy. Parental!RoyEd.

[ Namesake ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8947799/1/Namesake)

Roy Mustang walked into the Rockbell's living room late in the afternoon. Edward had called him the night before and demanded he take the next train to Risembool, with no further explanation. And so, Roy did. The last thing he expected to see when he arrived at the Rockbell's was Edward holding a little baby. Implied EdWin, Parental!RoyEd SPOILERS FOR END OF BROTHERHOOD/MANGA!

[ Need Any Help? ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12177196/1/Need-Any-Help)

"Colonel, it's the group that always hazes the new recruits. They were following Ed, sir. ...I'm worried." "The last guy they went after ended up in the hospital. We need to find him!"

[ Nightmare ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10297772/1/Nightmare)

Mustang walks into his office to see Ed fast asleep on one of his couches. When the boy has a nightmare, Roy decides to comfort him. PARENTAL Roy/Ed, because I love it so much. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. I don't like the way this turned out, too OOC. I'm going to edit it and make it better someday. So DON'T READ IT!

[ Nights Whole ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6222443/1/Nights-Whole)

Alphonse's first night in a human body again. Spoilers for the end of the manga series.

[ No Good Deed Goes Unpunished ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5304918/1/No-Good-Deed-Goes-Unpunished)

Roy and Ed are trapped in close quarters for 24 hours. Grudging cooperation ensues. Written for Evil Whimsey's 2008 Fahrenheit 107 Fic Challenge

[ No Longer Allowed ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12502205/1/No-Longer-Allowed)

"Yep, that's it, Fullmetal. I'm friends with Hohenheim. That is why I am not going to go hunt down his grave, dig up his corpse, and punch him for you. That is exactly why." Hurt!Ed, Hurt!Roy, Parental RoyEd, crack fic, and... Hohenheim?

[ no matter the hearts you burn, in mine you shall always remain - firewoodfigs ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455179/chapters/59015164)

The label ‘bastard’ bears multiple meanings for Roy Mustang, who is the result of a dangerous, illicit affair. The story begins in an Imperial Court, deep in the heart of Xing.

[ no regrets, brother ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761769)

Ling let out a long stream of breath, elbowing Greed’s side, “You’re lucky I’m as weak as you are. Once I’m back at full health, I’m returning that punch in the face. I can’t believe you.”

Greed snorted, “Hey, it worked. You should’ve kept your guard up. And I still can't believe you threw your damn philosopher's stone at me, idiot—”

“Half of it, first of all, and you conned me, asshole, second. I didn’t want you to fucking die, sue me for it.”

✦

greed lives and sleeps and he and ling'll be fine.

[ Not Going Anywhere - starryeyedchar ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849213?view_adult=true)

When the Fullmetal Alchemist is late to make his report, Roy doesn't think anything of it. That is, until he gets a call from the kid himself saying that he ran into Scar, which is more than a little concerning. So he goes immediately to help, because he's not about to let what happened to Hughes happen again.

When Ed gets to Colonel Mustang's office and finds the man gone, he knows something is out of the ordinary. This feeling is confirmed when he find a note addressed to Lieutenant Hawkeye that the Colonel had to go because Ed was in trouble. Because that could only mean one thing: Envy was leading Roy right into a trap.

In which Ed and Roy are both idiots who will do anything to save someone in danger, especially if that person is someone they care about. And they stop being stubborn long enough to admit that maybe they do care if the other were to die.

[ Number Twenty Eight ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4046126/1/Number-Twenty-Eight)

As of today, Edward Elric had been missing for four months, two weeks, and five days. Warnings for angst, some gore, and Chimera!Ed. Complete


	16. O

[ of confessions and cocktails - firewoodfigs, hirayaart ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214624)

It’s the end of Team Mustang’s first full week in Central Command. Colonel Mustang simply doesn’t have the time for a break, and 2nd Lieutenant Havoc makes a very candid, very dangerous wager with 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye… (Royai)

[ Of Storms and Sorrows - ReminiscentRevelry ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374690)

There's a storm in East City and Roy Mustang ends up with a drenched Fullmetal on his doorstep in the middle of the night.

[ On Hallow's Eve - Akarri, alightintheshadows ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393118/chapters/38371847#workskin)

Colonel Mustang's unit is charged with tracking down a serial killer during East City's Halloween festival. None of them could have prepared for the killer setting sights on one of their own.

[ On the Line ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6211862/1/On-the-Line)

Five times Roy Mustang drunk dialed Riza Hawkeye. RoyRiza.

[ One Life - Ranowa ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665373)

Follow up to Akarri's Prisoners of Worth. Roy, still recovering from his ordeal, can't sleep- and Ed, still recovering from his, doesn't want to.

They do say misery loves company, but Roy isn't in the mood to be miserable, or to let Ed be miserable, either.

[ Only Family ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2119450/1/Only-Family)

A man and his son out on a simple shopping trip. What's wrong with this picture?

[ Out with the Old - ohmytheon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721646)

There's just one last thing keeping Edward Elric from becoming an adult - and it's a stupid, wobbly baby tooth that is trying to be more of a pain in the ass than his commanding officer, Colonel Mustang.


	17. P

[ P is for Parenthood (and Pain) ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11743886/1/P-is-for-Parenthood-and-Pain)

When an unexpected turn of events leaves Edward stranded in the desert with his not-so innocent baby brother, an annoying Xingese prince, and worst of all his condescending flame-happy superior, the four must find their way home without a cent to their names and no recollection of the night before. ParentalRoyed, Edwin, Royai, Almei, Lingfan

[ Parental Instincts ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12472761/1/Parental-Instincts)

While posing as a family on a mission, Roy and Riza find themselves woken in the night. Parental!Roy, Parental!Riza, implied royai

[ Parents ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3705524/1/Parents)

Edward realizes something during his graduation ceremony. Not as AUish as it sounds, oneshot. Parental!Roy, no slash.

[ Peanut Butter and Bubble Gum ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10389991/1/Peanut-Butter-and-Bubble-Gum)

Ed decides the military world isn't all it's cracked up to be, but maybe there are some redeeming qualities . . . One-shot. Parental!Roy.

[ Petrichor ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8505602/1/Petrichor)

She was beauty and she was hope, she was the life-giving rain on his dry earth. The story of Trisha and Hohenheim.

[ plain as the nose on your face ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11613331/1/plain-as-the-nose-on-your-face)

In which Roy is annoyed by hospital waiting rooms in general, and busybody nurses specifically; bewildered by Hawkeye's slight-but-strange motherly side and Alphonse's odd use of his lap as a pillow; and overall just not amused. Especially when people make derogatory comments about his most prominent facial feature. Featuring Parental!Roy & Hawkeye. Gen. Set post-Brotherhood.

[ Playing with Fire ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10642381/1/Playing-with-Fire)

Roy should have known better than to leave Ed alone in his office. Ed should have known better than to play with fire.

[ Point of Exhaustion ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4507595/1/Point-of-Exhaustion)

Roy never thought he'd be the one to be there when Edward finally pushed himself too far, but when the Fullmetal Alchemist suddenly collapses there's no one else to hold him down until he can stand again. Parental!RoyEd. Second Place Tsubasacon 2008.

[ Postmortem - Akarri ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652845/chapters/39045565)

Roy gets a little too close to realizing the Homunculi's plot thanks to being in the wrong place at the right time. Naturally, they have no choice but to remove him from the picture.

[ Prisoners of Worth ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13197585/1/Prisoners-of-Worth)

Roy stared wearily at a stone wall splattered with old blood, and knew his turn was next. Oneshot

[ Pushed too Far ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3873312/1/Pushed-too-Far)

They've always messed with each other. It was fun, wasn't it? Ed doesn't react in his usual way when Roy insults him.


	18. Q

(We currently know of 0 fanfictions that start with Q.)


	19. R

[ Rainwater ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7994084/1/Rainwater)

Everyone saw Edward running out of the alley, but nobody knew what transpired right before or hours after that moment. Except, of course, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. But then again, Roy had a habit of knowing everything, especially when it came to his irreplaceable subordinates. Revised 2/10/16.

[ Reaction - kalirush ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571491)

Ed needs to see a doctor. It's hard to do when he's a wanted fugitive. (Set in the winter when Ed is running with Greeling's crew)

[ Recovery - ReminiscentRevelry ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327906)

When Mustang's eyesight is restored, the first people he wants to see are the Elric brothers.

[ Replacement Father? ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8689518/1/Replacement-Father)

After an assassination attempt on Edward, Colonel Roy Mustang gets the job to be Ed's guard till the attacker is caught. As the days pass, Roy begins to understand Ed better. But the attacker is still out there. Will Roy manage to protect Ed? Parental!RoyEd. Non-Yaoi. Rated T for violence.

[ Responsible Adults - metisket ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603456)

Post-108. Epilogue to FMA, featuring small children and things blowing up. And also world domination, because Roy.

[ Restitution - randomcheeses ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99836/chapters/136801)

After the end of Conqueror of Shamballa, Roy Mustang ends up somewhere unexpected

[ Rewind ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12622730/1/Rewind)

After Ed wakes up on Mustang's couch, things go from weird to weirder.

[ Roughing It ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8011990/1/Roughing-It)

In an effort to learn more about the Elric brothers and Mustang's connection to them, Hughes maneuvers the three into a camping trip with his family - but the fun and games end when they find themselves caught in the fallout of a deadly museum heist.

[ Roy Mustang and the Goat Farm ](https://ruinsofxerxes.tumblr.com/post/636780809063432192/for-somewhat-convoluted-reasons-roy-mustang-is)

[ Roy Mustang Has a Heart - Ranowa ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311589)

Roy is grouchy, twitchy, and in pain. Maes is tired, guilty, and worried.

In other words: business as usual, and not at all.

[ Running On Nothing ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9603129/1/Running-On-Nothing)

Edward was getting ready to just say screw it and find a nice corner to curl up and die in. "Please, Colonel. I just need five minutes. Feels like I'm gonna be sick." "It's fine, Fullmetal, just get some rest. Your report can wait." But Mustang would spare an eternity for the kid that constantly ran on nothing if he thought that the boy needed it.


	20. S

[ Save Me ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3790771/1/Save-Me)

Roy Mustang is sent to Lior and captured. After five long weeks of torture, will he ever recover? Roycentric angst and violence.

[ Scars ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11565288/1/Scars)

Written for parental!royed week on tumblr. Oneshot. No spoilers. Ed shows up bleeding on Roy's doorstep at 2 in the morning. Roy bandages him up and makes a few realizations about his youngest subordinate. Rated for language and mild descriptions of blood. Disclaimer: I don't own fma and don't make money from this

[ Schooling ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12706936/1/Schooling)

'"I've been meaning to ask you this before, Fullmetal, but why is it you consistently hand in reports that are often neither legible nor understandable?" Of course. The kid hadn't finished school.' /Parental!RoyEd

[ Second Spring - RanowaOldStuff (Ranowa) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950267)

Alphonse has his body back. And he's not going to forgive Mustang, Izumi, or especially his brother, for making it so.

[ second star from the right (straight on 'til morning) - writing_addict ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076787/chapters/63424924)

He expects something other than lost, frightened brown eyes flicking over him for a moment, or tiny bronze fingers curling into metal. He expects something other than thin, trembling shoulders wrapped loosely in torn, stained fabric or hollow cheeks. He expects something other than tears sliding down that tiny face and matted dark hair tossed in torn, snarled little curls, expects something other than soft little whimpers and a hoarse, pitiful cry of fright.

He expects something, anything other than a tiny, terrified child.

Or:

Roy Mustang ventures into the vents to exterminate a mouse. Instead he finds a small, frightened, very hurt child--a child banished from his home and forced to search for the very thing he's helping Edward Elric look for if he wants even a chance at returning. Instead, he finds himself with the sudden urge to cause a diplomatic incident with the emperor of Xing, and very little desire to let the desperate, lonely kid return somewhere that's only brought him pain and fear.

Instead, he finds himself adopting (another, some part of him mutters) the child, and can't bring himself to mind at all. (Parental RoyLing)

[ See Them Buried ](https://phantomrose96.tumblr.com/post/140553554352/see-them-buried)

Clarissa Reynolds was the best seamstress in Amestris.

[ Self Control - Cyriae ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675498/chapters/39104086)

Greedling AU where Ling is the one in control from the beginning rather than Greed. Greed still manages to ruin everything.

[ Serious Business - Bookwrm389 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936246)

After that of course, it was impossible to take anything seriously.

[ Shadow Of A Doubt - Bookwrm389 (orphan_account) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934623)

It was meant to be a simple inspection, but a disturbing dream makes Ed uneasy and fearful. His anxiety intensifies when the mission takes a dangerous turn, putting his and Mustang's lives at risk. Can he hold it together long enough to save them both?

[ Sherman, The Rock - Bookwrm389 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934062)

Ed finds out the hard way that the definition of a pet can be very vague indeed.

[ Short jokes from the shorty himself ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11969321/1/Short-jokes-from-the-shorty-himself)

"You're very… short." The officer sneered. The whole office held its breath as it waited for the storm that is Edward Elric to strike. They couldn't have predicted the usual outburst replaced with a: "That's it?" from Edward. (In which Ed feels punny and Mustang has the time of his life.)

[ Sick Days ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5811500/1/Sick-Days)

Ed is sick, and Al is away, so Roy goes to check on him in the military dorms. Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, no pairing. Rated K. Nothing bad. A parental!Roy fic. No real spoilers, slight mention of Roy's dealings with the Rockbells first anime .

[ Sick - Henrika ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2578769/1/Sick)

Ed gets ill and Mustang has some words with him at the hospital.

[ Sick - Sevlow ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3920661/1/Sick)

Ed is late for his report. Again.

[ Signature ](https://phantomrose96.tumblr.com/post/168735492627/signature)

[ Silence Carved Scars ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7026894/1/Silence-Carved-Scars)

Oneshot. Ed is acting strangely skittish, and Roy is determined to figure out why. But he might not be prepared to deal with the answer.

[ Silken Strands ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11566869/1/Silken-Strands)

[Oneshot] Set after episode 5 "Rain of Sorrows," Mustang wants Ed and Al to stay in Central for the night, telling them to lay low until they can go to Resembool in the morning. Late at night though, Ed has a favor to ask of Mustang since he can't do it himself, and well, there's literally no one else he can ask. Parental!RoyEd (not the ship) and bits of fluff if you can find it.

[ Sleepless ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7062501/1/Sleepless)

Mustang finds an unlikely common ground with Alphonse.

[ Slightly Unexpected ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9578508/1/Slightly-Unexpected)

Something a bit unexpected happens between Roy Mustang and Edward Elric after he once again damages his automail arm. Fluff, Very Mild Language One-Shot

[ Slip of the Tongue ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10780029/1/Slip-of-the-Tongue)

Ed had seen something like this happen before, when he was a kid in school. One of the boys had accidentally called the teacher Mom. The unfortunate student had been teased for weeks about it. But this, this was infinitely worse. Mostly fluff.

[ Slur: A Sequal to Through The Ice ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4007579/1/Slur-A-Sequal-to-Through-The-Ice)

Ed's little speech defect doesn't go unnoticed by the Colonel. Roy wants answers, and he wants them now. A sequal to Through The Ice. Parental!RoyXEd

[ snipers solve 99% of all problems - silentwalrus ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644262/chapters/49023794)

Ed had thought, after the whole Promised Day, homunculus, entire country harvested for alchemical batteries thing, the batshit quotient of his life would have settled down some. He really ought to have topped out the meter with that one. But no. The bullshit is just getting started.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Ed demands. “The wizards?”

Podfic & Chinese translation available! See notes

[ Snow ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4266439/1/Snow)

Over a month after Ed's return to his human body, he continues to heal. Semi-sequel to "Number Twenty Eight". Warnings for angst and gore.

[ Some Sacrifices ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12890008/1/Some-Sacrifices)

Something is up with Mustang, but Ed can't place it. He's being very... nice, and it's weirding him out. But Mustang won't let him in on what's going on. Deathfic. Parental!RoyEdAl.

[ Someday ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10709653/1/Someday)

After the battle with Lust, Roy struggles with panic attacks and nightmares and decides who better to talk to than his best friend? Not that the dead can talk back, but Hughes had always been creative . . . One-shot.

[ Specters of the Past are Sometimes Quite Helpful - Shearmouth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846302)

For Whumptober Day 5: Rescue

Aerugo and Amestris are at war, and Roy is getting really sick of this cell.

He's also getting sick, period. Dirty bullet wounds will do that to you.

[ Stairway to Paradise ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9404058/1/Stairway-to-Paradise)

COMPLETE! Ed has been MIA for months, and when Roy finally finds him, he is blind and more than just physically injured. With the State honorably discharging him, and no father to speak of, Roy has no choice but to care for the boy and try to put the pieces back together. Parental!Roy. Rating for injury and violence, just to be safe.

[Stairway to Paradise: One Shot Collection](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13610290/1/Stairway-to-Paradise-One-Shot-Collection) [(AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619768/chapters/59477959)

A collection of one shots revolving around "Stairway to Paradise."

[Starlight, Star Bright - RainFlame](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12549761/1/Starlight-Star-Bright) [(AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009578/chapters/47377906)

Ed knew that what he did that day at Briggs would come back to haunt him, but he wasn't expecting it so soon. Rating just to be safe. Parental Roy. Spoilers for Episode 41.

[ Start Where You Are - LonePiper ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557468)

On the fringes of East City, after a devastating civil war, a broken man looks for the way forward.

“You don’t know what these hands have done,” his voice almost cracks, as his heart has done.

[ Stock Market Crash - VIKAN ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634431/chapters/28788585)

Stranded in the middle of the Eastern Desert, Roy Mustang must try to get himself and a concussed Edward across it safely before he completely loses his mind.

[ Stroke ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9574919/1/Stroke)

Roy had been looking forward to a quiet evening at home, but all of his plans go up in smoke when a certain blond alchemist shows up at his doorstep, injured and bleeding. Parental Roy. One-shot. Rated for injury, just to be safe.

[ Subject: Edward Elric ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5040989/1/Subject-Edward-Elric)

Summary is not story, but PLASE READ. I love Edward Elric. I love seeing him suffer. I laugh when he rants, I laugh when he cries, and I laugh when he is killed. Series of deadly oneshots. /Chp 8: Dream/ Disclaimer: NOT MINE, except for story.

[ Submerged ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7048604/1/Submerged)

"The sea water was freezing and the weight of his automail was pulling Ed under faster than he was comfortable with."

[ Submersion ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13163788/1/Submersion)

The thief had little skill in thinking ahead. If he had, he might have considered that his pursuant was unable to swim. Parental Royed/Al, oneshot, possible twoshot

[ Sunshine in the Rain ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12536615/1/Sunshine-in-the-Rain)

Roy Mustang has always hated the rain. It made everything so dreary and it made him useless. However, a certain young alchemist shows him how to have fun in the rain. Slight Parental!RoyEd. Oneshot.

[ Superiority Complex ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3842717/1/Superiority-Complex)

Edward's daughter and Roy's daughter have an argument over who has the best dad.

[ Surrogacy ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9580336/1/Surrogacy)

Parental!RoyEd. Mustang believes he would be a bad father figure. Edward and Hughes disagree. "If you wake him up, Hughes, I promise you're dead." "Easy there, Papa Bear," a sly smile worked its way onto his face, "how about I just come back later then?"


	21. T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a long one. All of the "The"s have been included in this section.
> 
> If anyone has a problem with this, please tell us in the comments below. We might rearrange things if there are enough complaints.

[ Take a Picture ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7314470/1/Take-a-Picture)

It was all Hughes' fault. Hughes and his ever present camera. Parental!RoyEdAl. No Yaoi.

[ Taking the First Step - RanowaOldStuff (Ranowa) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930292)

Ed finds Mustang on the roof, a mere three feet all that was in between him and a plummet to his death. He also finds something he had never seen from the bastard colonel before: fear.

(Set just after the Promised Day, before Roy finds out his vision can be restored. )

[ Talking in Code - rosegoldmarble ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646517)

Filling in the gaps of FMA:B episode 21, where it doesn't show Ed and Roy meeting up again after Ed learns the truth about Maria Ross' death.

[ TEACHINGS ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3674630/1/TEACHINGS)

Teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning... When Roy is shot protecting Edward, how will Edward cope? ONESHOT. NONYAOI RoyEd. Please review!

[ Team Greed Doodles Masterlist ](https://humming-doodles.tumblr.com/masterlist)

[ Tell Me in the Sunshine - SiryyGray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559592/chapters/69989073)

Al is stuck in a room with no windows and two beds.

He doesn't know the time or the day and he doesn't know the stupid codes these people keep asking for.

He doesn't know when someone will show up to get them out, or if Ed will last that long.

[ Tempest - Bookwrm389 (orphan_account) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935418)

Ed is adamant that he doesn't need a father. And it's only when he's about to lose the closest thing he has to one that he understands how very wrong he is.

[ Temporary Measures ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5848603/1/Temporary-Measures)

Ed hurts. Alphonse does what he can to help. "What he can" is nowhere near enough, but it will have to do for now.

[ The 36 Kidnappings of Edward Elric ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9425433/1/The-36-Kidnappings-of-Edward-Elric)

Being such an important person to the military and to the country, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist is a common target for kidnappers. So how does it happen? Does he manage to escape each time? Or does he wait for his rescuers? 36 one-shots where Ed gets kidnapped. Parental!RoyEd included. Rated T for violence and other stuff.

[ The Beginning Of A New Era ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3202397/1/The-Beginning-Of-A-New-Era)

Colonel Mustang Stared At The Two Figures Before Him. They Looked Familiar, Yet He Was Certain He’d Never Seen Them Before. His Onyx Eyes Were Narrowed Quizzically, Dark Brows Knitted Together In Both Confusion And Doubt. [Oneshot]

[ The Best Kept Secret In Central City ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4796601/1/The-Best-Kept-Secret-In-Central-City)

It's January, and Central City is freezing. The Military Headquarters has lost its heating, and Colonel Mustang is hiding something from his subordinates.

[ The Blizzard ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5737413/1/The-Blizzard)

Edward finds himself in the cold clutches of a snowstorm, and he's fading fast. Roy/Ed Parental

[ The bullet meant for him ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3581794/1/The-bullet-meant-for-him)

Ed's been shot and Roy is waiting to know about his faith in the hospital. Parental!RoyEd Oneshot.

[ The Clock Strikes Twelve - SiryyGray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659775)

After the Promised Day, Ed learns that getting impaled through the arm isn’t exactly something you can just walk off.

He’s in a lot more danger than anyone realizes.

[The Colours of the World - MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870892/chapters/15678928) [(AO3)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949378/1/The-Colours-of-the-World)

When Roy Mustang went to retrieve his eyesight from Truth, he wasn’t expecting to end up doing a job in exchange. It couldn’t even be an easy job, of course, because Edward’s assessment of Truth was a pretty accurate one.

[ The Despised Ones ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5318484/1/The-Despised-Ones)

Amestris is overrun by an enemy country's military. Alchemy is banned and Alchemists are hunted down and executed after renouncing their 'sins'. Can the Hero of the People save them? Or does Edward need saving first?

[ The Hospital ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11524986/1/The-Hospital)

Edward got Alphonse's body back and is waiting out the evening until he gets his surgery to remove the shrapnel from his shoulder. He ends up getting a few things off of his chest in his long night with the Colonel.

[ The Hairbrush ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1777231/1/The-Hairbrush)

In which there is Roy, Ed, and the fact that sometimes you have to just force another person to relax. ( **WARNING** for RoyEd and falling Fluff)

[ The House in the Basin ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13652566/1/The-House-in-the-Basin)

Some memories feel like they are better left forgotten. But for everything that returns from the depths of the subconscious, there is always a reason for it. Oneshot

[ The Journey Home - Ranowa ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015313/chapters/24544899)

A series of interconnected oneshots, in which Ed tries to hate Roy, and Roy takes care of an injured, traumatized Ed after his return to Amestris. Or... attempts to.

[ The Joy of Fatherhood ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11035740/1/The-Joy-of-Fatherhood)

Perhaps, Ed reasoned, they had been a little too hard on Hughes. Meanwhile, Mustang and Al fear Ed may have been possessed by a dead friend. [ Implied EdWin ] [ Now a twoshot! ]

[ The Lesson ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4026899/1/The-Lesson)

A fatal mistake made late one night could ruin Roy forever. ONESHOT NONYAOI Parental! ish RoyEd Please read and review! Yes, I'M ALIVE!

[ The Next Best Thing ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3575331/1/The-Next-Best-Thing)

When Ed so strenuously rejects the man who is actually his father, who is left to take care of him when he needs it?

[ The perfect mission - apolitecactus ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002155/chapters/57739501)

In his three years working for the Amestrian military, Edward Elric was never sent on a mission where he’d have to fight on the frontlines or kill someone. The reason for this was simple. Roy Mustang volunteered for all these missions instead of Edward. Roy never admitted to actual reasons why he’d take so many missions instead of his subordinate. Most of the times, he just boasted about how these missions could help him to earn the next promotion or relieve him of paperwork for a few days or give more reasons to tease Ed about. He never admitted that he cared about Ed, even though every single one of these missions was more dangerous than the ones Ed was assigned to. This time, the mission was beyond dangerous – no one expected Roy to survive after finishing it. Even more so, as the soldiers whom Roy was supposed to help, despised alchemy after seeing Kimblee in action in Ishval.

What will Roy’s subordinates do to save him? What Ed is going to do once he learns about the sacrifices his commander is ready to do for him?

Roy-centric; very little / almost no romance; no sexual content; rating mostly for swearwords and canon-typical violence; child abuse implied in 1 paragraph only without details

[ The roles to us assigned at birth - Tui_and_La ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787701)

"I set out to rule the world

With only paper shield and a wooden sword

No mountain dared stay in my way

Even the oceans tremble in my wake."

\-- East (Sleeping at Last)

[ The Rumours of Roy Mustang - VICTORKISSEDYURRI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639506)

(or; 4 times Edward Elric heard rumours about his superior officer and the 1 time he did something about it)

“Rumours,” Mustang mused finally, “are quite distracting things.”

[ The Shadow of the Evening - Mickey_McKeown ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705015)

Mustang and Hughes trapped in a lift. Annoying? Yes. Life threatening? No. Except Mustang might be hiding something...

[The Strays and the Keepers](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11029480/1/The-Strays-and-the-Keepers) [(AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312191)

"I picked you up. I get to keep you. It's only fair if I take care of you as well."

And take care of Edward Elric, Roy Mustang did.

[ The Tales and Tails of Elric ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10704399/1/The-Tales-and-Tails-of-Elric)

Edward went on a mission to investigate missing soldiers, little did he know, he was going to become the next target. Missing for six months, Roy finally finds him in his aunt's bar of all places, but something is different. It is now up to them to get him back to normal and find out what happened to all those soldiers. Parental Roy/Ed. Chimeras.

[ The Test ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3593086/1/The-Test)

Two days, fifteen hours, and 30 minutes. That was how long he’d been here in this place. NONYAOI Parental!RoyEd ONESHOT

[ The Things He Carried - Shearmouth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877718)

For Whumptober Day 7: Support and Carrying

Roy is used to townspeople calling to complain about Fullmetal cussing out authorities or blowing things up.

He never thought he'd wish for those calls, but he is after the one he received this morning.

[ Through The Silence of Day ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11713776/1/Through-The-Silence-of-Day)

Hawkeye entered the office, her expression scarcely giving away the conversation. "It would seem that Edward is missing, sir. Apparently he had mentioned something about leaving in the morning but never showed up to check out." Mustang, now sitting at the desk once more, slammed a fist down, "dammit!": Companion story to "Come Hell Or High Water" taken from Mustang's PoV.

[ The Wizard and the Wyrm ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4650445/1/The-Wizard-and-the-Wyrm)

It is a well known fact that dragons take the loveliest of ladies to be their prisoners...so how exactly did this legendary, and surprisingly-charming, fire-breather end up with a foul-mouthed, half-metal wizard in his castle? A Fullmetal fairy tale, au

[ Their Chosen Family ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12887838/1/Their-Chosen-Family)

Hohenheim watches his sons greet their family and realizes that he has no room in the picture. Parental!RoyEdAl. Oneshot.

[ these grown up children we became - confusingtimelessnessandtime ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435896)

Roy hadn’t known what to expect when he’d received a call from Alphonse explaining that Ed was acting “weird”, but the request for his presence was clear enough. There had been no small amount of concern in his voice, muffled as it was by the armour and telephone lines. He’d wanted to get out of doing paperwork to clean up some inexperienced junior officer’s mess anyways. Riza might have been skeptical, but she’d let him go, and that was the important bit.

He certainly hadn’t expected to hear both Elrics yelling at the top of their lungs, unintelligible but for the occasional familiar words and phrases like “leave me alone!” or “fuck off!” or “brother!”

[ Think Alike ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10115349/1/Think-Alike)

When Major General Hakuro all but demands that the Fullmetal Alchemist be transferred to his command, Roy is powerless to object. Luckily for him, Edward has no intention of transferring units and resolves the issue without Roy's input. No spoilers, rated for Ed's mouth.

[ Thirty Hugs for Thirty Days - Akarri, Ranowa ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159101/chapters/35154896)

Thirty drabbles, based on thirty brand new arts! Each one featuring a hug, and some of which are actually sequels to some of my previous fics. Come along if you want good art and a big dose of fluff! (and... some angst...)

[ Through The Ice ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4002364/1/Through-The-Ice)

When Edward falls through the ice, what can Winry do but dive in after him? Now it's a race against time and the cold. Psudo blanket fic, but not really. EdxWin

[ Thunderstorms - kalirush - Fullmetal Alchemist ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411454)

Ed still has bad dreams.

[ Thut up ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7277062/1/Thut-up)

When Ed get's his tongue pierced & can't pronunce the letter S,He has to hide it from Roy's crew. Can he? One-shot Parental Roy & Ed

[ Titles ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10666407/1/Titles)

Sometimes the words we say aren't always the words we mean and that extends to the titles we bestow upon the ones deserving of our love. One-shot. Paternal! RoyEd

[ To Extinguish a Flame - IcyPanther ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102462)

Colonel Roy Mustang is the new, rising star of Central Command. Some people don’t like that. They really don’t like that. So they’re going to teach this dog of the military his place. And what better to extinguish a flame than a little water?

[ To Fear ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3870289/1/To-Fear)

Parental! RoyEd. Nobody knew the horrors of war like Roy Mustang. But when Ed is injured, can Roy keep him safe and calm until they get them out of enemy territory?

[ To Move On - Ranowa ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365659)

Companion fic to YAJJ's Some Sacrifices. It's the last thing Roy expected for himself, when he gave up his body and soul for one final equivalent exchange- but even he won't complain at the chance to finally greet an old friend.

[ To the Night Sky ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12839388/1/To-the-Night-Sky)

They tell him he lost his mind. He doesn't remember anything else, so he believes them. But if that's the case, then why does he sometimes feel like he doesn't belong here... and neither does that little, annoying, blond kid named Ed? Parental RoyEd, not traditional amnesia fic.

[ To Tomorrow - Ranowa ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679708)

Maes is an incurable sap.

Sometimes, when the screams of his past overwhelm him, that's just what Roy needs.

[ Torture ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3708759/1/Torture)

Archer and Kimbley torture Roy in a basement of a rundown restaurant. Pairng: ArchKimRoy. For my Taisa. Now with a second installment! (Be warned. It’s dark)

[ Toss A Coin To Your Alchemist ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13694410/1/Toss-A-Coin-To-Your-Alchemist)

He'll never admit it outloud, but Roy of Ishval needed a friend to keep him company, even if it's a boisterous bard named Maes Hughes. (A Fma Witcher AU.)

[ Toy Soldier ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6238131/1/Toy-Soldier)

Roy Mustang and Ed get a lesson in what it means to bring a 12 year old into the military after Edward falls into the hands of terrorists. Gen.

[ Transient ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6141271/1/Transient)

With Ed suffering from what he thinks is the seasonal flu the Elric brothers track a rogue alchemist in a town outside of East City.

[ Treasonous ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6349187/1/Treasonous)

Execution at sundown.

[ Tricks of the Trade ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6863899/1/Tricks-of-the-Trade)

A bored Fullmetal Alchemist is never a good thing, as Mustang is quickly learning.

[ Trust Bonds ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3974093/1/Trust-Bonds)

Nobody dared lump Edward and the word helplessness in the same category. Why? Simply because Edward Elric was never helpless. But helpless was a good word to describe the shaking boy he was cradling in his arms.

[ Twelve Cups of Coffee ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12083933/1/Twelve-Cups-of-Coffee)

Roy finds a sleep-deprived Edward in his office. One-shot. Parental!Roy


	22. U

[ Uncomfortably Close ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3412113/1/Uncomfortably-Close)

Karma has come to collect on Edward Elric's overdue debt. Can Roy and his fellow soldiers find him before time runs out? Warning: Darkfic contains character neardeath. NON YAOI Roy and Edward.

[ Under His Wing ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3733204/1/Under-His-Wing)

Edward Elric's rather hectic life does not come without a price, Roy understands at last. oneshot, T, Parental RoyEd

[ Undercover, Buried In Paperwork ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10685325/1/Undercover-Buried-In-Paperwork)

Ed was only sent undercover once. Just once. That was enough.

[ Understanding ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7187240/1/Understanding)

Roy thought he knew everything he needed to about the youngest member of his team. On a trip to Risembool, he discovers there's more to Fullmetal than he thought and finally comes to understand Edward Elric. Genfic

[ Understanding Revenge ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11579908/1/Understanding-Revenge)

Ed is travelling home and stops to see Colonel Bastard and Hawkeye on the way. Of course, Ed and Roy can't be in the same room together without someone getting hit.

[ Uninvited ](https://jouissezduprintemps.tumblr.com/post/161171820927/uninvited)

Ed can’t find Roy, and the colonel doesn’t make his life any easier when he finally does.

[ Unspoken Agreement ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4607721/1/Unspoken-Agreement)

Roy provides some comfort to Ed after a very promising lead proves to be useless. :No pairings, Parental!Roy, Drabble:

[ Up in Smoke - Akarri ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789671/chapters/65352397#main)

While the team is hunting down a group of smugglers, Edward sees an opportunity to move things along. Though he may be pressed to admit it, things don't go according to plan.

[ Up in Smoke - Shearmouth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749771)

Whumptober 2020 Day 1: Waking up Restrained

"When he woke in darkness with rope tight around his wrists, Ed’s first thought was, 'Oh, come on.'

He so did not want to deal with this today."

An old grudge against his bastard CO throws Ed into the line of fire.


	23. V

[ Veil of Apathy ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4747256/1/Veil-of-Apathy)

Edward and Mustang arrive at the scene of the crime. Parental! RoyEd, ONESHOT.

[ Visible ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4606431/1/Visible)

Roy has gone to a lot of trouble to get himself noticed for his next promotion. But the kind of attention Ed has drawn on him isn't quite what he had in mind...

[ Vulnerability ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7200913/1/Vulnerability)

Mustang wants to think of Ed as invulnerable. It's a little harder to do when he's sick. No pairing, drabble-ish.


	24. W

[ Waiting in Denial - CloakedSparrow ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947100)

Roy surprises himself with his reactions and decisions when Ed is hospitalized with serious injuries a year after becoming a State Alchemist, and Maes thinks he has all the answers...much to Roy's displeasure. Paternal!Roy/Ed Fraternal!Maes/Roy. Oneshot.

[ War Heroes ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12009258/1/War-Heroes)

Drawn by rumors of a Philosopher's Stone, Edward travels to North City along with Roy and the soldiers of Eastern Command who plan to compete in the North vs. East Training Exercises. However, Ed and Roy find their lives at risk when they get captured by a rebellion group who aim for the end of all State Alchemists and the entire Amestrian government. Parental!RoyEd

[ Warm Embrace ](https://capthawkeye.tumblr.com/post/171166320649/022218-warm-embrace-b-griveros-it-was-nice-to)

Rated: T for cursing. || Words: ~1400 (Royai)

[ Warning ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5779006/1/Warning)

Oneshot. Colonel Roy Mustang finds that sometimes, it's a good idea to listen to your subordinates, no matter how stupid they may sound.

[ we haunt ourselves - sekalaista ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506151)

"There's something funny about that kid," Maes says. "I just can't put my finger on it."

[ we know each other as we always were - ohmytheon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866432)

Living in the palace is strange enough for May, but even stranger with the new Emperor and a homunculus trying to act like an actual big brother.

[ We're All A Little Lost (But We're Never Going To Stop Moving Forward) - wondergirlcassie ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/664088)

Edward and Alphonse Elric might have lost their family, but they found another one.

[ what the water gave me - Spineless ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049873)

One rainy day after a mission, Ed's automail gets infected and gives him strife. Luckily, he is surrounded by many exasperated people who care deeply for him. Sickfic, Hurt/Comfort

[ what the water gave me - Spineless ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009377/chapters/34790099#workskin)

One rainy day after a mission, Ed's automail gets infected and gives him strife. Luckily, he is surrounded by many exasperated people who care deeply for him. Sickfic, Hurt/Comfort

[ When the Devil Sleeps ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2870579/1/When-the-Devil-Sleeps)

Exhausted, Al decides to carry a sleeping Edward into central much to the enjoyment of their coworkers. 'Who ever knew he could look so...innocent' [oneshot]

[ When The Rain Falls - Marcellebelle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722678/chapters/56966227)

Colonel Roy Mustang has two problems: Edward and Alphonse Elric.

[ Whiteout ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9184514/1/Whiteout)

When the train to Central is delayed due to weather, Ed decides to walk the rest of the way. As the freezing weather blows in, Ed and Al are forced to face an unsettled issue of their past and Roy becomes an unsuspecting witness to a chink in Ed's armor. Rated for injury, just to be safe. Eventual Parental!Roy Ed and Al. COMPLETE.

[ Who Gives a S***? - ohmytheon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767573/chapters/13290592#workskin)

When Roy and Edward are trapped in the rubble of a collapsed building, Roy must come to terms with the fact that he might actually give a damn about the kid on his team.

[ Who's The Alchemist? - Bookwrm389 (orphan_account) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934287)

Mustang plays mind games during a briefing. Edward is not amused.

[ Why Does it Hurt? ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11447372/1/Why-Does-it-Hurt)

After a usual banter in Roy's office, Ed doesn't make it a few feet from the Colonel's desk before chaos ensues. Now Roy must save Ed from something that the flame alchemist is completely unfamiliar with, by keeping the teen conscious and from causing further harm to himself. Parental!RoyxEd. Warning: Blood, light cursing, triggers. Rated T for warning. SICK/INJURED!Ed. Oneshot.

[ Why He Hates It ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9665741/1/Why-He-Hates-It)

We all know that Edward hates East City, but that raises the question: why? And please tell me if you think the rating is proper or not for this story, too high? Too low? I must know!

[ Window Washing ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9241474/1/Window-Washing)

"The windows won't wash themselves, Edward," Mustang explained. By this point, both of them were fully aware they weren't really talking about windows anymore. - Parental Roy/Ed

[ Without Flinching ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8379005/1/Without-Flinching)

.:C:. Shortly after Edward gains his State Alchemist title, he's already run into trouble. It's not even been half of a year yet, and already, terror has arrived on Mustang's desk, in the form of an old walkie-talkie, and a note, saying, "You have 24 hours." There's a new threat in the East, and apparently, he wants to play a game. With all of them.

[ World Without Roy - Manfedzku ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117308/chapters/18606190#main)

“Oh, Roy Mustang. But you never did exist, remember?

\---

In which, Roy trades away seven days from his life in order to go back and redo the moment of Maes Hughes' murder...only to end up in an alternate world where everything's gone horribly wrong. His team's scattered, Hawkeye's missing, the Elric brothers are divided, and Fullmetal himself is working for the enemy.

[ Would You? ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9213155/1/Would-You)

Edward has a nightmare about Colonel Roy Mustang. Parental!RoyEd

[ Would you back off, I know how to tie a tie! ](https://later-slayer.tumblr.com/post/632877944731205632/would-you-back-off-i-know-how-to-tie-a-tie-ed)

Parental RoyEd

[ Wounded ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10490792/1/Wounded)

Roy is injured, and Ed tries to keep him alive.

[ Woy Mustang, Resident Babysitter ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3209350/1/Woy-Mustang-Resident-Babysitter)

It Had Started With A Simple Question, 'Woy, Do You Have Any Playdoh' [Chibi!Ed Chibi!Al Oneshot] [Sequel To 'The Beginning Of A New Era']


	25. X

(We currently know of 0 fanfictions that start with X.)


	26. Y

[ You'd Be on the Streets Without Us - caynaise ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243197)

Ed never means to attract trouble. But it always ends up finding him anyway, even when all he wants is peace and quiet and some well-earned quality time with his brother.

[ Your Son - Bookwrm389 (orphan_account) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934020)

"I'm not your father. It's not fair that you can affect me this much." A military function becomes a nightmare when Ed accidentally takes a poisoned drink meant for Roy.

[ You're Not My Real Dad! ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9649384/1/You-re-Not-My-Real-Dad)

When the Fuhrer is too busy for an important meeting in a foreign country, the duty slips down to one Roy Mustang. Reluctant to send one of his most talented dogs into dangerous land alone, Bradley decrees that he shall have a travelling partner; Edward Elric. Just when Roy thought the situation couldn't get worse, it was decided Edward would have to go in the guise of Roy's SON.


	27. Z

(We currently know of 0 fanfictions that start with Z.)


	28. Deleted Fanfictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are fanfictions that have unfortunately been removed by the author from their original site. The original URLs no longer work. We were very sad to hear that some of these wonderful works are no longer available to be read, but understand that the authors probably had good reasons.
> 
> It is possible to still read some of them through certain archives.
> 
> If anyone finds that the authors the authors republished their work under a new URL/website, or the authors rewrote any of these works and **want** their works to be read by people again, please tell us.

[Traveler's Stone - My Vantilene](https://web.archive.org/web/20151221155652/https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7600506/1/Traveler-s-Stone) ([Old Link](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7600506/1/Traveler-s-Stone))

After a mission in Risembool goes wrong, Mustang and Hawkeye find themselves launched into the past. Now they have to deal with two six and seven-year-old child prodigies if they ever want to get back. Parental Roy/Ed Maternal Riza/Al

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Special Thanks To:
> 
> [antdroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antdroid/pseuds/antdroid) \- for giving us the new link to "Traveler's Stone".


	29. Notes and Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas and notes for future updates/improvements to the list.  
> Please comment whether or not any of these would work, and if you have any other suggestions for how we can improve this list (make it more organized, easier to go through, etc.), please let us know.
> 
> Remember, comments are love!

  1. Kay and I have added a mini list containing FMA fanfics with Ling Yao. We are considering creating more works like this (Parental!Roy, AUs, etc). We will continue adding fanfics (same as usual) to the main list. This is just to make everything a little more organized. We currently have added it as part of a series, but depending on feedback, this might be changed. We will either: 
    1. **Keep the series** (if you all want to keep this list separate and/or want to be able to follow specific categories),
    2. **Or move the list back into the master list** and **just add more chapters** ,
  2. Kay might also consider creating more lists for some of her other fandoms (both old and new). For ex: 
    1. Sanders Sides
    2. Voltron
    3. Six of Crows
    4. Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure
    5. Detroit: Become Human
  3. **We have started adding warnings for Edward Elric x Roy Mustang** , but we have only just started doing this so any fics added before this will not have those warnings. Kay generally is not a fan of this ship and doesn't read fanfics with involving it (unless it's parental-if-you-squint), so we doubt there are many (if any) that need this label. We will start going through the list just in case, but this will take time.



**Author's Note:**

> Edit (2/2/21): I cannot believe this list has reached over 1,000 hits! Thank you all so much for checking out our work!


End file.
